The Result of Hate
by ammNIwriter
Summary: The tragic tale that went untold in Noughts and Crosses. This is a short oneshot present for my friend LyricsArePoetry. Angsty, especially the ending. Rating to be safe. Mild language.


**A/N:** This was supposed to be a present for my dear friend LyricsArePoetry, last year; however I got distracted by other things and finally have it ready for posting. Hope you like it. It is quite angst-ridden and bittersweet towards the end. In addition, there is some mild language within this one-shot and several 'racial' slurs according to those slurs created by Malorie Blackman.

~Annie

xx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in regards to Noughts and Crosses. Those rights belong to Malorie Blackman; I've just stolen two of her characters and been a little angsty with them.

**

* * *

**

The Result of Hate

The Park was a great place to go on a Tuesday, before her shift at the Corner Shop near the McGregor house. You could lose yourself in the green foliage and be hidden from others. Nothing mattered and everything was tranquil. It was the only place where she could escape from the uppity looks of the Crosses. She could also escape from the hateful expressions carved into the noughts when they glared at the successful Crosses. Here in this little green forest there was no black and white. There was colour, life and vitality. And the area Lynny always sat in was always empty as if it waited for her presence with open arms.

Except today.

Today there was a Cross sitting on the grass at the base of the huge chestnut that occupied the centre of the little forest. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt. The tails of the shirt hung haphazardly out of the waist of his trousers and the first three buttons were open, giving any spectator a tempting glimpse of his luscious chocolate brown skin.

The Cross looked up as Lynny broke a twig. Her stormy grey eyes widened in shock as did his chestnut ones.

"I didn't think anyone knew about this place," the boy said softly, his eyes gazing over Lynny.

His casual gaze shocked Lynny. She wasn't used to be treated that way, Crosses dismissed noughts with a single glance and treated them as if they were scum. Even though Lynny was never judgmental of the bourgeoisie Crosses, she could not help but be startled by his polite behaviour.

"I come here…every Tuesday," she stammered, giving the boy a fleeting smile.

"That's the only day I'm not here, usually have football practice…do you want me to leave?"

"Oh no! You were here first," she replied anxiously.

The boy scowled at her tone.

"Just because I'm a Cross doesn't mean I feel the need to be treated with deference by noughts," he said, his jaw strained.

"Sorry," apologised Lynny as she looked down at her feet.

He was in front of her and gently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand before Lynny could do anything. Her head shot up and she found herself trapped in a gaze of liquid chocolate.

"I'm the one who should apologise," he breathed, his face mere inches away from hers, "I just had a tough day at school. Idiots and their small-minded opinions."

His face was an almost-painful thunderous expression. It was painful for Lynny to see the hate for his peers in such a beautiful face. Without conscious thought she gently trailed her white fingers across his brown cheek. The anger quickly dissipated and he stared at the angelic face in front of him. The seconds passed quickly into minutes. Grey staring into brown, brown staring back. The harsh contrast of his hand on her pale pink face was beautiful.

"I'm Jed," he said in a low voice, his sweet breath blowing across her face.

"Lynny," she said quietly back.

They smiled at each other and Jed moved closer towards her, his hand trailing down from her cheek to her bare arm. His arms wound round her simple cream cotton sundress that clung nicely to her slightly curved lips. She leaned back into him but then the sound of children squealing interrupted the moment. Lynny smiled in the direction the children were and Jed felt his heart stop at the beauty of her face lit up from the smile gracing her features.

"Crud! What time is it?" asked Lynny, shaking herself from her daze.

"Um, three fifty."

"Ugh! I have to go."

"Where?"

"Work."

"Can I walk you there?"

"Um…" Lynny warred with her thoughts before giving Jed a quiet no.

"Why not?" he asked.

"The area I live in…lets just say it's not known to be a place where there are Cross-sympathisers."

"It will be fine," insisted Jed.

"Jed," she cried, trying to ignore the thrill it sent through her saying his name, "it won't be. Noughts and Crosses don't mix."

Jed looked as if she had punched him. _Oh to hell with work!_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around Jed, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's what they all think."

"But not you?" asked Jed, melting into her embrace.

"No, not me. Black, white; there is no difference. Both are capable of love as well as hate."

Jed smiled and kissed her forehead. She moved out of his embrace and sat down at the base of the chestnut tree. Jed sat beside her and draped a casual arm around her shoulder. She sank into his arms and smiled up at the rays of sunshine dispersing between the leaves of the canopy above them.

"This is nice," mumbled Lynny.

"This place…it was always beautiful, but you make it almost ethereal," whispered Jed. "My own little slice of Heaven here on Earth."

Lynny shifted to look up at Jed. She found herself floating as she stared into his deep brown eyes. He lightly trailed his fingertips around her face.

"Did you know you have little silver flecks in your eyes that glimmer and shine?" he asked as his fingers trailed close to her eyes.

Lynny began to blush and dropped her gaze to the grass below them.

"Ah, but the Lady doth blush from a mere compliment regarding thine beauty. And from a simpleton nonetheless. Oh me!"

Lynny burst into fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" smiled Jed, loving the sound of her carefree laughter.

"You," gasped out Lynny. "I've never heard anyone speak like that before."

"Really? Well that is something that we shall have to remedy."

"How?"

"I will take you to the theatre," announced Jed.

Lynny opened her mouth to protest when the calling came through the trees.

"Lynny!" cried out three young voices.

"Lynnette McGregor!" shouted an older woman.

Lynny jumped up from the ground and out of Jed's arms.

"That's my Mum. I have to go."

"Lynny, will you meet me here tomorrow?" pleaded Jed as he grasped her hand, his thumb rubbing comforting circles upon her pale skin.

"I can't. I have to work, which is where I should be at the moment."

"I'll race you Callum!" called a young girl, interrupting the two teenagers from their moment of solitude.

Jed grabbed hold of Lynny and held her as the sounds of running footsteps and children's laughter pooled through the vast park.

"Promise me we will see each other again. Please," murmured Jed into the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her skin.

"I promise," Lynny breathed just as a little Cross girl appeared at the edge of the trees.

"I won!" she cried out gleefully.

"Well I couldn't let you lose," a young boy smiled good-naturedly.

The young boy was very similar looking to Lynny. His grey eyes widened as he took in the sight of his eldest sibling and only sister in the arms of a strange Cross boy. "Lynny?"

"Callum, Sephy, please don't tell Mum about this," begged Lynny as she stepped out of Jed's arms.

"So it's like a secret?" questioned Sephy, still smiling gleefully over her victory.

"Yes," replied Lynny at the same time Jed said, "No."

Lynny looked imploringly at Jed. Tears started to pool in her grey eyes.

"I will not be hid away like some sordid little affair. We are both single and are the same age. We had an instant connection. What do we have to hide? _Why_ should we hide it? "

"Because I am a nought and you are a Cross."

"You don't seem very compatiable," declared Callum, staring from Jed to Lynny and back again.

Jed blinked and stared back at the little boy. Curiosity filled his dark gaze.

"Jed meet my youngest brother Callum," Lynny said, smiling fondly and proudly at Callum.

"Why don't you think we're compatible?" asked Jed, smiling at the young boy, bending at his waist to stand at his height.

"Well you are bickering over something quite stupid. Either you like each other and are a couple or you aren't. There shouldn't be secrets because they can cause heartbreak and pain. Definitely not how you want to be starting out in a new relationship Lynny," scolded Callum, wagging his finger at his sister.

Jed had to bite back a laugh as Lynny rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Jed smiled at the young boy and stood to his feet, raising Lynny's hand he still held to his lips.

"I think I like your brother!" he grinned.

"Always the over-analyser!" said Lynny, ignoring Jed's comment. "C'mon, best get back to Mum so as we can get you back home missy!" she smiled at Sephy.

"Daddy's meant to be coming home tonight!" smiled Sephy happily as they trotted off back to where Meggie was waiting for them.

* * *

Jed watched from the cover of the trees as the children went racing off. Meggie was scolding the other boy and glaring at an offending hole in his already-patchy trousers. But his eyes were mainly on the ethereal beauty who had promised to return tomorrow. He watched until she was no longer in sight and began walking home. On his way back he stopped in at The Old Theatre and bought two tickets for Cleo and Patra. A comedy, he decided, was the best thing to being Lynny to. He had only just met her but he already knew he would be unable to stand seeing her cry. Her tears would drown his heart, yet he would survive although the pain would be so intense he would wish for death.

Jed shook himself from his bleak thoughts and headed home, smiling broadly as he remembered their parting embrace. Her warmth coursed through his entire body. He felt freer and happier than he had in a long time so it was no wonder that he immediately faced an inquisition the moment he stepped inside the front door.

"And where and what have you been up to Jedidia?" asked a coffee coloured woman with clear complexion.

"Just to the park, Mum," smiled Jed. "Want a cuppa?"

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my son?" teased Marisol, Jed's Mum.

"You make me sound like an ungrateful brat who is a selfish so and so."

"I'd love a cup of Camomile please. So what has you in such a good mood?" Jed's mum asked him as he boiled the kettle and began whistling something very similar to 'Whistle While You Work' from _Snow White_.

"Nothing!" grinned Jed.

"Uh-huh," she commented disbelievingly. "So come on, who is she?"

Jed dropped the canister of Camomile tealeaves and stared at his Mum in shock.

"How…um…what?"

"I know that twinkle son. So who is she?" she persisted whilst Jed continued brewing the tea.

"Just someone I met in the park today."

"And her name…? Gosh this is like pulling teeth!" exclaimed Marisol.

"What is?" asked Derice, Jed's father, as he walked in the kitchen door.

"Jed met a girl today!" exclaimed his Mum.

"Well son, out with it."

"Um…well…she's…" he trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

"What's wrong with her?" his Dad asked in an exasperated voice.

"Now Derice Yul Bevil I won't have you saying such mean things. Our poor boy is probably just embarrassed by his nosey parents. Now son, tell us about her. Please."

"Well she's absolutely beautiful; she's 17 and has two younger brothers. And her name…her name is Lynny."

"Short for Lynedra, I suppose?" smiled his Mum.

"Um…no. Its short for Lynnette," he mumbled out, looking at the ground. "That's the thing that's wrong, though not in my eyes -"

"Spit it out Jed!"

"She's a nought!" he yelled.

Jed stared at the white linen tablecloth as silence fell upon their house. He finally found the courage to look up at his parents. His Dad was blinking but didn't appear to be angry. His Mum was smiling brightly and on her way to jumping up on the table and doing a jig.

"You be sure to bring that girl here as soon as possible. I can't wait to meet her," smiled his Mum.

"Mum she isn't going to be your next case."

"Oh I know darling," she smiled but seemed slightly deflated.

"Dad?"

"Son I trust your judgement of character. We've always brought you up to see no difference through skin colour. I would like to meet her myself but if you think she is deserving of you then I hope you kids will have a pleasant future together."

"Dad, I only met her today!"

"Well from the look on your face I'd say you got struck by the thunderbolt."

"_Colpo di fulmine_?"

"_Si_."

Jed blinked as he took in this information. He realised it was true. He loved Lynny. He was completely in love with Lynette McGregor. He was in love with a nought who he thought saw him as more than just a Cross.

* * *

Jed glanced at his watch again. It was almost six and darkness had fallen upon the park. Yet there was still no sign of Lynny. A bleakness wrapped around his heart. He hadn't thought she was that kind of girl, but then again he had only met her the day before. With a heavy sigh he stood up from his perch on the ground and stretched. He left the security of his, their, place. As he walked to the opposite side of the park he saw the blonde hair flying in the light wind as Lynny raced towards him. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her chest rose heavily with each gasp for air. Once her breathing had regulated a nonsensical explanation followed so fast Jed didn't understand what she was saying.

"Whoa! Lynny, breathe. Now explain again please…only slower."

"Mrs Regarty phoned Mum yesterday about me not being in work yesterday and if I did it again I'd be out on my ear. I am so sorry," she said quietly.

Jed pulled her quickly into his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"No need for apologies, but I have one for you. I told my parents last night and they want to meet you. I know we only met yesterday but it…it-"

"Feels like I've known you my whole life. Like I was wandering aimlessly and empty. Then you came along and completed me."

"Precisely," smiled Jed against Lynny's full lips as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"What about the theatre?"

"The show starts in half an hour if you're still up for it."

"Definitely!"

* * *

Lynny was giggling ten minutes later as they left the cosy diner they had shared a chocolate sundae.

"I'm going to remember this forever," smiled Lynny broadly as they walked down the quiet street.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but the night is still young."

"And what do you propose we do?"

"Walk you home?" shrugged Jed, before he pulled Lynny on to his back.

"This isn't walking," laughed Lynny from her perch on Jed's back, "but I have to say it is much more enjoyable."

"Anything to keep that smile on your face. It warms me better than the summer sun."

"You're so romantic," Lynny whispered into the crook of his neck before kissing him there.

Jed quickly lowered Lynny off his back, spun round and planted his lips on hers. Lynny let out a soft, innocent moan as their tongues delved into each other's mouths; dancing a slow paced waltz. A consuming fire raced through them both and their hands began learning the other's topography. Both broke away at the same time, gasping in lungful of air. Once Jed had recovered from the amazing kiss he began trailing kisses along Lynny's jaw, down her pale, slender neck and towards the little dip below her earlobe. He softly began to sing to her a soft love ballad, making Lynny melt deeper into his embrace.

"Dagger whore!" came a loud call from across the street, halting Lynny and Jed's passionate moment.

Across the road was a scruffy looking nought, smoking and glaring at the couple.

"Get back to your own sort girlie! I'd offer to give you a better time than any dagger could, but I don't do dagger leftovers," the man sneered.

"Hey! Show some respect," Jed called back angrily, his tone deadly.

"Or what, dagger? You're on _my_ turf and if I see or hear of you being around here again I'll see you don't breathe another minute."

"Whatever," Jed shook his head and walked off towards Lynny's house, his arm around her waist. "You're shaking," he commented quietly as they continued their journey.

"Jed you need to go home," whispered Lynny, fear making her words tremble.

"What? Darling I don't-"

"Look you just messed with a pretty tough nought from these parts. _No one_ messes with him and gets away with it. _Please_! Please just go home and stay safe."

"I'm not afraid of that idiot. I'm staying with you. I told you I'd walk you home. Come on, we'll be fine."

Just then Lynny started screaming as a baseball bat slammed into Jed's head. Within seconds they were surrounded. Lynny jumped between the men closing in on them and Jed who had fallen to his knees from the blow, blood gushing from the wound.

"Dagger's bitch!" yelled one of the men as he dragged Lynny away from her protective position.

* * *

Lynny watched in horror as Jed's body was placed in the back of the ambulance. The blues and twos started up as the driver took off out of the car park of Merseyside Hospital. Lynny took off after it, running like a bat out of hell, but she wasn't fast enough. She didn't reach it. The ambulance had already blasted off across town, taking Jed to a Cross hospital. Taking Jed away from Lynny.

As that thought took hold, the blame settled in. The nought boys who had condemned their love had beaten Jed to a pulp. He was barely alive by the time the ambulance had arrived. He would be lucky if he didn't have brain damage. He'd be lucky if he woke from the coma he was currently in and had been for the last week and a half.

However Jed had not been the only victim of the brutal assault. Two of the four men had also left Lynny with four cracked ribs, two broken ribs, a broken ankle, leg, wrist and arm as well as a four-inch scar that would be hidden by her hair…once it grew back.

It had not only been because of love that this had happened. It was also the hate noughts carried for Crosses. Hate she now heard from her own parents; brought on from Mrs Hadley firing Lynny's Mum that very evening. The blame lay with her pale nought skin too. Had Lynny been a Cross they would never have been in _that_ area. The gang would not have targeted them.

Lynny looked down at her bare white arms and scowled at the colour as she stood in the middle of Merseyside Hospital's car park in her plain and simple, thin nightdress. As she glared at the offending colour she could no longer see the white flesh of a nought. All she saw was that of a blanker. For that is what she was…nothing.

Lynny fell to the tarmac below her bare feet, sobbing. As she lay on the ground her fingernails scratched at her skin, tearing chunks out of herself. Finally the blood trailing down her arms registered in her blank mind. Blood like his. Jed's blood was on her. She was unworthy to have it on her, blanker that she was.

She jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lynny looked up into chocolate brown eyes. Eyes just like Jed's.

"My wife would be better saying this than me, but she doesn't want to leave our son," drawled the man, tiredness heavy in his voice and eyes. "We don't blame you for what happened, but you surely understand it **has** to be this way. He can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry," he whispered and was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

Lynny stared into space. Feeling nothing. Seeing nothing. She laid her head down on the tarmac of the car park and let her eyes drift close.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she was in a strange bed. A nought woman slept in a chair beside her narrow and uncomfortable bed. With a quick glance down at her arms she noticed they were not marked.

Her beautiful brown arms were unblemished.

The woman woke with a jolt cried out, "Oh Lynny! Oh sweetie, I've been so worried but everything's okay now. You're back with us now. The doctor's said we could keep you here for the weekend, darling. You're home," sighed the stressed-looking woman as she smiled tearfully.

"No I'm not."

"What do you mean?" replied the nought woman puzzled by Lynny's response.

"Well this is obviously a nought's house. I don't belong here. Not with my beautiful Cross skin," smiled Lynny happily as she gently stroked her skin.

An anguished sob fell from the woman's lips as she fled the room and into her husband's arms who had just came upstairs.

"Meggie?" he asked concerned and worried something was seriously wrong.

"Oh Ryan! My baby girl, my little girl!" cried Meggie.

* * *

For three years Lynny had had her little world of peace, where colour didn't matter and love was allowed to blossom and develop. Then with one fight with her brother Jude, Lynny's arms had bled again. Red on white. No more illusions and fantasies. Just painful reality and acknowledgement. She was a nought. Jed was gone. Ryan had told her his family had gone away. Mrs and Mr Bevil had packed up and gone away, that was true. But Jed hadn't. He had died from his injuries a few days after the incident.

Lynny had tried to continue on but once she had re-entered the vicious reality the world was, Lynny found she was unable to return to the little Paradise she had created; she was unable to return to her insanity. It was slowly draining and killing her, day by day. Lynny could no longer take it. She _had_ to do something.

And just like that the answer was clear.

Death would bring her to her Paradise.

She carefully composed her last letter, which she had decided should go to her dearest brother Callum. Whilst he was the youngest in the family, he was also who she had always been closest too, even within her insanity. Callum was like her in so many ways. It had to be him who would know the truth. She knew that as well as she knew her own name.

During dinner she announced her intentions to go for a walk. After saying bye to everyone - Ryan (her Dad), Maggie (her Mum), Jude (her 17-year old brother) and Callum (her soon-to-be 16-year old brother) - Lynny walked into town and stood at the edge of the curb. Waiting. As the bus came into view she took a deep breath, stared blankly out into nothing and stepped forwards.

While taking that final step Lynny saw her Paradise again. She felt his love for her in the small peck on her cheek she granted him.

"I love you Jed," she whispered.

* * *

Sergeant Collins and Constable Darkeagle hated this part of the job. It was the worst thing they had to do. Both Crosses looked grim as they stood on the doorstep knowing their news to be imparted would be unwanted, but it was their job. Collins raised his hand to knock on the McGregor household door. Before he could knock the door flew open and before them stood a young teenage boy who froze as he stared at the officers.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Let me know what you thought.

**Italian:** _Colpo di fulmine_ to be struck by a thunderbolt (of love)

~Annie

xx


End file.
